The present invention relates to an electric shaving system. An electric shaver is known in which the remaining battery capacity is displayed on the electric shaver body by means of a liquid crystal display mounted on the shaver body. In this known electric shaving system the user cannot verify the present state of the electric shaver in use, for example, the information such as a pressure with which the electric shaver blade presses the user's skin. This is because even if the information such as the pressure is displayed on the electric shaver body itself, like the remaining battery capacity, it is difficult for the user to see the electric shaver body during the time when the user is using the electric shaver.
Another electric shaving system consisting of an electric shaver body and a charging box or stand is known. Such a system makes it possible to reduce the number of parts in the shaver body. Such a system further allows the electric shaver body to be washed with water. The charging box or stand carries out charging of the shaver battery with the electric shaver fitted therein. Since the electric shaver used for the known electric shaving system is electrically connected to the charging box, it has a plurality of exposed terminals such as a charging terminal and a control terminal. This presents a problem in that when the electric shaver is washed with water, the plural exposed terminals are corroded electrically. Also, the charging box from the known shaving system has a problem in that if a metallic object such as a pin accidentally enters the charging box, erroneous charging is carried out.